Auset Priestess
"ok, priestess coming through!"-normal saying when trying to get through crowds. Auset Priestess is the daughter of a Egyptian priest, also known as Egypt magicians sometimes, that always are the wise and ones who use magic in Egypt past. Auset is presumed to be the one to take over her fathers role when she gets older as a new priest, well, priestess. She enjoys doing a lot of reading but also practicing magic that most priests have, she enjoys watching a lot of bovies as well but notes that a few Egypt ones need a few facts to be fixed up. Character Personality Auset is a type of shy girl a lot to most people, but she is very strong on her opinions on stuff that she finds important, claiming shes not backing down without a fight. She enjoys going to the theater a lot but when shes on her own, she mediates, claiming she needs to focus her energy sometimes or just needs to calm down due to a certain son of Anubis, *cough* connor *cough*. She enjoys it when shes with her dad but notes he trains her a lot now. Though she is ready for the priest gig, she claims shes just having fun before it all happens, and having to be a priestess. She hates it though when people trick her into doing spells for their own selfish ideas, again, connor is a prime example for that. When people use her, lets just say it does not end good and ends with someone being ill for a bit, though she is also good at acting a little, this comes in use when she is trying to dodge her fathers training for when she Is older. She hates it when Egypt movies get a few facts wrong, so far, she owes a few people a new movie for shouting out in their movies. Appearance Auset has Egypt tanned skin, lighter brown eyes from her father, the normal tone of brown hair and seems to be in a blue clothes stage, she is never seen without her staff. Classic Monster Auset's father is a Egypt priest: Priests were the main practitioners of magic in pharaonic Egypt, where they were seen as guardians of a secret knowledge given by the gods to humanity to 'ward off the blows of fate'. The most respected users of magic were the lector priests, who could read the ancient books of magic kept in temple and palace libraries. In popular stories such men were credited with the power to bring wax animals to life, or roll back the waters of a lake. Real lector priests performed magical rituals to protect their king, and to help the dead to rebirth. By the first millennium BC, their role seems to have been taken over by magicians (hekau). Healing magic was a speciality of the priests who served Sekhmet, the fearsome goddess of plague. Lower in status were the scorpion-charmers, who used magic to rid an area of poisonous reptiles and insects. Midwives and nurses also included magic among their skills, and wise women might be consulted about which ghost or deity was causing a person trouble. Amulets were another source of magic power, obtainable from 'protection-makers', who could be male or female. None of these uses of magic was disapproved of - either by the state or the priesthood. Only foreigners were regularly accused of using evil magic. It is not until the Roman period that there is much evidence of individual magicians practising harmful magic for financial reward. Relationships Family Auset is the daughter of a Egypt priest, she has never known her mother or who she was and has grown up with her father, she has been trained since she started showing she had her magic, she was trained to be her fathers successor of his priest title, she shows she does love her father though and sometimes wishes her would not be so strict nowadays on her slacking due to her meeting her new friends in school, she does have no siblings she knows off and thinks its better that way. Friends She Is friends with fellow Egypt monsters, but is a mentor like figure to mana sphinx, though she prefers sometimes hanging on her own and practicing her skills, she is willing to stick up for other monsters who are bullied and casts a spell on them that would shut up them for at least a week, she is close to any Egypt monster though the most. Romance Auset claims she has no time for dating nowadays but is crushing on a certain boy. Pet Like a few egyptions, she has a cat she names anippe, a Egypt name. Outfits basic Auset normally wears a bright blue dress that has the sleeves to her arms this time, a light blue belt with a light blue lining at the bottom of the skirt bit, dark blue sleeves on her arms with light blue linings on them, a gold amulet on, a pair of gold leggings, a pair black orange heeled boots that have a blue gem on them, a pair of dark blue gloves with blue linings on them, her hair down with a weird gold type of hat that goes around her head then another top of it goes on top of her head, that shows some of her dark hair with blue gems on the hat, she carries a gold staff with purple and blue gems on it. Trivia *Auset in Egypt means myths and is another name for isis. *her look is inspired by mana from yugioh dawn of the duel arc. *she is the successor of her fathers title as a priest. Theme song: On the floor Gallery Auset P basic.png|auset basic Cooltext1818469414.png|logo Rxu5WRp.png|Auset by the amazing UnicornBlossom ywCKsmw.png|Auset fully colored by the amazing Unicornblossom Category:Pinks OCs Category:Egyptian Category:Timelord's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Females